1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ice makers for marine vessels and recreational vehicles (RV) and other applications, and, more particularly, to a split marine ice making and delivery system which locates the ice making sub-assembly adjacent or in close proximity to the ice storage bin and away from the condenser unit or compressor unit.
2. General Background
Presently, refrigerant systems for marine applications are made of a single unit which pushes ice threw long tubes which frequently clog such as, when pieces of ice adhere together. Moreover, such refrigerant systems are relatively noisy as the ice is pushed to remote locations 20, 30, and 40 of feet away.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,724, issued to Grayson, et al., entitled xe2x80x9cMARINE ICE MAKING AND DELIVERY SYSTEMxe2x80x9d discloses a refrigeration circuit located on the engine deck of a marine craft having an ice making assembly and a flexible conduit coupled to the output of the ice making assembly. The flexible conduit has a length sufficient to reach upper levels of the marine craft and reaches horizontally remote locations from the refrigeration circuit to deliver ice.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,576,016 and 4,574,593, issued to Nelson, entitled xe2x80x9cICE MAKING APPARATUSxe2x80x9d discloses a combination evaporator and auger-type ice-forming assembly operatively disposed between an ice product receiving area and a drive means assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,559, issued to King-Seeley Thermos Co., entitled xe2x80x9cICE MAKING APPARATUSxe2x80x9d discloses an ice-making apparatus having a rotatable auger and a helical evaporator. The output of the ice-making apparatus is delivered to an extruder mechanism which causes flaked ice from the ice-making apparatus to be compacted or compresses and formed into discrete ice bodies or cubes. The ice bodies or cubes are delivered to a storage bin via a conduit.
As can be appreciated there is a continuing need for a split ice making and delivery system which eliminates forcing through very long conduits ice product which oftentimes becomes clogged.
As will be seen more fully below, the present invention is substantially different in structure, methodology and approach from that of the prior refrigeration systems.
The preferred embodiment of split ice making and delivery system of the present invention solves the aforementioned problems in a straight forward and simple manner.
Broadly, the present invention contemplates a split ice making and delivery system comprising: a condenser and compressor sub-assembly which compresses and condenses refrigerant; a remote ice making sub-assembly having a rotating auger, a fresh water freeze chamber adapted to be filled with portable fresh water and an outlet wherein rotation of said auger forces out, of said outlet, ice product; and, a refrigerant delivery sub-assembly coupled to said condenser and compressor sub-assembly and said remote ice making sub-assembly for delivering therebetween said refrigerant wherein said refrigerant delivery sub-assembly has a length sufficient to reach a remote room or remote location and to reach said remote ice making sub-assembly remote from said condenser and compressor sub-assembly.
In view of the above, an object of the present invention is to provide a split ice making and delivery system comprising an ice storage bin which is located in close proximity to the remote ice making sub-assembly; and, means for channeling ice product from the remote ice making sub-assembly to the ice storage bin wherein the ice channeling means has a length less than 10 feet.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a split ice making and delivery system having a remote ice making sub-assembly which is capable of producing 380-500 pounds of ice per day.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a split ice making and delivery system having a combination remote ice making sub-assembly and ice storage bin wherein the remote ice making sub-assembly includes a compact housing for storing the remote ice making sub-assembly wherein the housing has a height of approximately 29xc2xd inches and a width and depth of 12 inches.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a split ice making and delivery system having a remote ice making assembly which includes an evaporator coiled around an auger having a refrigerant inlet line receiving refrigerant from via a refrigerant delivery line of the refrigerant delivery sub-assembly from the condenser and compressor sub-assembly to the refrigerant inlet line and a refrigerant outlet line expels spent refrigerant on return refrigerant delivery line to the condenser and compressor sub-assembly.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a split ice making and delivery system having a control temperature sensor integrated into or affixed to an ice storage bin wherein as the ice product reaches a predetermined level, a decrease in temperature is realized at the control temperature sensor and the condenser and compressor sub-assembly and the remote ice making sub-assembly are deactivated.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a split ice making and delivery system having a thermo-expansion valve in-line between the remote ice making sub-assembly and the condenser and compressor sub-assembly.
In view of the above, a feature of the present invention is to provide a split ice making and delivery system which eliminates long conduits through which ice is channeled to a remote ice storage bin.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a split ice making and delivery system which minimizes the operating noise.
A further feature of the present invention is to provide a split ice making and delivery system which channels through long conduits refrigerant to remote location in a marine vessel or craft or RV.
A still further feature of the present invention is to provide a split ice making and delivery system which includes a water cooled condenser unit for marine applications wherein raw water from about the marine vessel is used or an air cooled condenser unit is used for RV applications.
The above and other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the drawings, the description given herein, and the appended claims.